


Thin Walls

by gaiseggplant



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Bottom Might Guy, Comedy, Hot Springs & Onsen, Konoha Shinden, Loud Sex, M/M, Overhearing Sex, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: Mirai’s been having trouble sleeping on this escort mission with Guy and Kakashi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	Thin Walls

Under-packed luggage in tow, Mirai was ready to finally crash into bed after another long day of escorting Kakashi and Guy on this vacation of a mission. She heard the swish of the cloth at the hot spring entrance and the sound of a quiet clatter of plastic, and paused to glance over at the source.

Mirai watched her two companions stumble out into the hallway. They had taken their sweet time soaking in there. The clattering sound had apparently been Kakashi kicking away a sign that said “closed for cleaning.”

What a sneaky way to make sure he had a private bath all to himself (and Guy-san). But, Mirai figured it was a necessary precaution to keep someone as important and high-profile as Lord Sixth safe.

She froze in place, hand holding her inn room’s door half open as she took in the sight of the two men. Guy was blushing and fidgeting and trying to tie up his yukata discreetly, princess carried in Kakashi’s arms. His legs were trembling slightly, but he didn’t look like he was in pain. Kakashi was eagerly drinking in the sight of his flustered rival until he noticed Mirai, turned, and gave her a smile and a wink.

They exchanged greetings before Kakashi hurriedly brought Guy into their private room. It slowly dawned on Mirai why Kakashi might have wanted so much privacy. Her ears flushed red again.

Mirai sighed and stepped into her own inn room. How was she ever going to be able to able to get in those hot springs again without thinking about exactly what might have happened in there tonight? Hopefully, Kakashi and Guy had gotten it out of their systems, and Mirai would be able to fall asleep before they decided to start anything up again. Because honestly, Mirai suspected that they weren’t even done for the night yet.

They had only been on this trip for a few days so far, but Kakashi and Guy hadn’t gone a single night– most mornings, too, that was why they were always late meeting up with her— without the most enthusiastic sounding sex she had ever heard. Her mother had been a widow since before Mirai was born, so it was something Mirai usually only had to ignore when she was staying over Shikamaru and Temari’s house. To be blunt, Kakashi and Guy were louder than them.

Mirai couldn’t really blame them. They looked at each other with sappier expressions than any other couple she had ever seen. If anything, she felt like a third wheel intruding on their private vacation. She wondered if her mother and father had been that in love, then pushed the thought out of her mind.

All she could do was shove her bed to the opposite wall and use some disposable earplugs. They didn’t fully block everything out, but they were all she had brought along with her on the mission.

Sure enough, as soon as she set up her futon, she heard the telltale moan that she could already identify as coming from Guy.

“R— Rival, _please_ ,” she heard through the wall soon after.

“Hmm? Please what?”

The sound of shifting bedsheets, heavy breathing, desperate whining. “Kakashi! You damn _pervert_ —”

“Tell me what you want, Guy.”

Mirai sighed again. Kakashi really loved to hear him talk dirty. She tried to make it fit with her idea of a fearsome kage by chalking it up as a skill of intimidation and coercion.

“I… I…” Guy stumbled over his words as his breath caught. Even though he had been the one who tease her about her blushing, she imagined that right now, Guy was probably way redder than she had been.

“Hmm? I can’t hear you, Guy. Do you want me to stop…?”

“Please don’t—” he breathed.

“Then tell me what you want me to do to you. I’m not a mind reader…”

“You… You damn tease… I-I want you to hold me down and fuck me,” and now Guy was begging. It was hard to imagine a man as strong and solid as Guy begging for anything, but Kakashi could make him.

“See? Was that so hard? Good boy. Here’s your reward…”

Mirai put in her earplugs and finally drifted off to sleep to the muffled noises of shameless fucking.

* * *

The next day, they kept Mirai waiting again. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for them by the entrance.

“Yo, Mirai. Sorry we’re late. I got lost on the road of love…” Kakashi offered as an excuse, before backtracking and saying instead, “Well, really we were just doing some last-minute souvenir shopping before we left.”

Guy wheeled behind Kakashi. The scarf was pulled up a little higher today, and Mirai could guess why. “We weren’t able to get that Kuraa-ma doll for you, but we figured this was something you’d like.” He grinned and gestured to a gift in his lap.

Mirai’s eyebrows arched. “This is for me?” She took the present.

“And we’re sorry for being the absolute worst neighbors,” Kakashi added.

Mirai hummed curiously at the apology as she opened the box.

Inside was a pair of the best noise-canceling headphones on the market.


End file.
